


【龄龙】套套测评员

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 张九龄发现男朋友床上有一堆避孕套……
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙, 龄龙
Kudos: 49





	【龄龙】套套测评员

01  
比看见男朋友给自己戴绿帽子更糟糕的事情是什么?

02  
你男朋友床上放着一堆避孕套，然后是XL大小。

03  
张九龄捏着那薄薄的一层，脸上表情还算和善，只是咬牙切齿挤出一句:还挺全啊。  
高他一个头的男朋友惊慌失措地，试图去遮挡剩下的避孕套，然而也只能结结巴巴地说:我不知道你会来！  
那你还打算谁来！张九龄脸色变得很难看，他没想到自己不知道的情况下还带了这么一大顶绿帽子，王九龙还敢一脸梨花带雨地看着他，妈的这日子没法过了。  
手里的套子扔回去，张九龄讥讽地冷笑起来，头也不回地就走了。

04  
很显然他明显忘记了自己找个男朋友的蛮横劲儿，一边红着眼睛一边把他往床上扯，还得黏着嗓子说不是你想的那样。  
张九龄护住自己日渐稀薄的头发，啐了一口，去他的梨花带雨，这分明是暴雨梨花针，还挺疼人。  
男朋友委委屈屈地说自己就做那行的，最近工作很多，不得不带回家做。  
靠你是出来卖——男朋友一巴掌打过去，张九龄捂着脸听话地跪在地上说对不起——那你是干嘛的?张九龄问。  
避孕套测评员。  
男朋友说的怪不好意思得，连光着的脚指头都缩起来，张九龄注意到这孙子又背着他去做了个指甲，花里胡哨倒是挺衬他的。  
还有这职业，你净唬我，我可没读几年书。张九龄看似随意地把手搭在王九龙脚背上，男朋友还在想着怎么和他解释，可他的心思全掉在手心里的东西上了。  
这样吧宝贝，你得给我看看你是怎么测这东西的，我长长见识。  
张九龄捏着王九龙脚心，既无辜又流氓地说。

05  
好大。  
他听见王九龙给他套上套子以后的气音，这就有点过分了，就好像在拍什么a片情节似得。  
张九龄这么跟男朋友吐槽了，王九龙扶着他的阴茎，在最顶端亲了一口，才埋怨难道不是吗。  
怎么就是了?张九龄挺了挺胯，套子上面那些润滑液全蹭男朋友那张漂亮脸蛋上了，意味深长地表示这才是。  
王九龙咬了下舌头，慢吞吞地跨到张九龄身上，一手撑着张九龄肩膀一手扶着阴茎，引着往屁股里塞。张九龄忍不住要去想，这人在他之前到底做了多久的准备活动。  
又紧又湿，要全部进去的时候张九龄恶意地压着王九龙大腿，整个儿进的又快又狠。  
什么感觉?张九龄咬着王九龙耳垂问。  
王九龙一个字儿都说不出来，浑身颤着，只能紧紧捏着张九龄的肩膀。张九龄挺满意的，但是该问的还是要问，比如我不来你打算怎么测，前后都要弄怎么着，还够就是我弄得你舒不舒服，还找不找别人了?

06  
王九龙的腿被分到最开了，被磨地发疯，只能啜泣着说没有，没别人，都是用自慰棒。  
XL号的自慰棒?张九龄坏心眼地问。  
对、就是这么大。王九龙闭着眼睛，随着张九龄的动作，脑子一片浆糊。  
我的呢?  
热……  
还有呢?  
……九龄儿，我难受。  
王九龙眨着眼睛，拉着张九龄的手去碰自己硬了好久的阴茎，靠后面射出来那是毛片演员的技能，王九龙看起来不行。张九龄到底是个好人，舌头勾着王九龙的舌头，手撸着王九龙的老二，几乎是一下子就射出来。  
张九龄看着手上的精液，男朋友黏糊糊地凑过来，鲜红的舌头挨个儿舔了个干净。

07  
因为公司里的女测评员拜托测评，所以带着额外工作回来，结果碰上搞惊喜的男朋友，而造成的意外。  
张九龄玩着手里的按摩棒，这是王九龙刚刚准备自己用的。  
男人最后的尊严大概就是认认真真地比了个大小——比不过完全是意料之内的，但是张九龄却想的是，待会儿王九龙洗澡出来能不能看一场技术实操。  
不能说是恶趣味，而是作为不相信男朋友有差不多大小的惩罚。

End


End file.
